There are a number of known ways for user interfaces (UI's) to interact with visual content on a display such as a television display. For example, the UI may be somewhat transparent to permit the viewer to view content that is beneath the UI, or the UI may be placed in a window or box that covers a portion of the screen. Commonly when a UI is present it will have an area of transparency that allows the user to see both the UI and the content. However, the issues surrounding how to deal with a UI or other 2 dimensional content when a television display or the like is displaying stereoscopic content has not been explored to any known extent except in the above-identified patent application to Guillou, which is commonly owned by the assignee of the present application.